Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016/Monstermanchego
Mornings with Ronnie were predictable. Every morning, she’d get up rather early - the least lazy thing about her lifestyle - and go to the television to catch up on the news. “It’s part of yer culture, y’know?” she had explained to Claire about a week into their relationship. “Good way to learn how y’all expect others to act.” So Claire wasn’t surprised when she walked into the living room of the apartment to find her roommate lounging around as usual, her clawed feet hanging from the end of the couch while her lamp-like orange eyes regarded the Toronto News with more interest than usual. Ronnie was dressed in an old t-shirt and shorts that she had dug out of some drawer. Like most of the clothing Ronnie wore, it was looser than it should’ve been thanks to her lean physique, but also oddly exposing due to just how tall she was. As always, Claire found the sloppy combination of “too big” and “too small” to be oddly endearing... Of course, Claire herself could hardly say that she looked any neater. Her dark hair was sticking out in every direction like a sea urchin, which made the streak of purple that she usually considered her most recognizable feature look rather ugly and awkward. She was pretty sure her expression could be summed up as bleary and unfocused, and her selection of clothing this morning was even baggier and loose-fitting than Ronnie’s. But they were roommates. More importantly, they were each others’ “significant others.” Like they were going to give a damn about bedhead and ill-chosen clothes! Claire swallowed her pride and walked over to the couch. “Morning, Ronnie.” Ronnie smiled widely at Claire’s voice, revealing rows of razor-sharp fangs that fit together nearly perfectly. “Mornin’, Claire. ... You should come look at this.” Ronnie pulled her legs up towards her chest and curled her talons, giving Claire enough space to sit down next to her. The two smiled warmly at each other, then turned their attention momentarily towards the news. From what Claire could gather from watching, a small and unexpected meteor shower had happened the night before. She couldn’t help but feel disappointed - Ronnie would’ve loved to spend the night watching something that beautiful! But the majority of the report was focusing on one particular meteor. This meteor, against all known laws of astronomy, had gotten caught in Earth’s gravitational pull and crashed somewhere within Toronto without being burnt to a crisp on entry. It didn’t take long for Claire to understand why Ronnie was so interested in this particular news. “Think it’s one of your lot?” Ronnie shrugged vaguely. “Dunno. I doubt it, though. It’s a big world.” They sat in silence for a moment, listening to each other breathing while staring in the general direction of the television without really paying attention to the news. They were too busy wondering what the odds would be of another one of Ronnie’s kind crashlanding in Toronto, only a mere six months after Ronnie herself had. In the end, it was Ronnie that broke the silence. “I’m gonna head out. Them pizzas ain’t gonna deliver themselves.” Her mouth once again spread into that deadly jigsaw she called a smile. “You’ll lemme know if anythin’ happens with the crash, yeah?” Claire nodded. “Unless Doctor Auvic needs somebody to bounce ideas off of, I'll probably be here all day. So, sure.” If there’s one thing that loafers are good at, it’s getting ready to get to work very, very quickly. So it didn’t take very long for Ronnie to get tidied up and trade her ill-fitting bedclothes out for her usual clothing - t-shirt, knee-length cargo shorts, sleeveless jacket, and fingerless gloves. By the time she was ready to go, Claire had done her best to tame her uncontrolled bedhead and put on her favorite gray aviator’s coat. On any other day, Ronnie would’ve leaned down as far as she could to let Claire give her a big hug around the neck and a quick kiss on one thin cheek before leaving. But today, she hesitated. “D’ya really think somebody crashlanded?” Claire was surprised for a moment. It wasn’t like Ronnie to dwell on a thought for this long. Clearly, this was bugging her. In an effort to cheer her girlfriend up, Claire gave her own wide smile. “Honestly, I don’t know. But if they did... well, Toronto's a big city. It’s unlikely that they’ll have anything to do with us, yeah?” The Fantendo Drive series with the really shitty handmade logo Coming soon-ish. Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016 Category:Subpages Category:Presentations Category:Ink's Presentations